This invention relates broadly to the field of consumer absorbent paper products and other washroom products, which includes, among other products, toilet tissue, paper towels and liquid products such as soap. More specifically, this invention involves an improved system and method for collecting data on individual and aggregate usage of washroom products in a manner that is not detectable to persons who are using the product.
A great deal of technical and market research is invested by manufacturers of high quality absorbent paper products, such as Kimberly-Clark Corporation, in designing and manufacturing products that are consistent as possible with consumer needs and preferences.
Unfortunately, for reasons both cultural and logistical, consumer habit information for certain products such as toilet tissue has been notoriously difficult to obtain. For example, data relating to factors as the total amount of paper used, the duration of time over which paper is used, the number of discrete pulls on the paper taken by a user and the amount of paper taken by a user per discrete pull would be very helpful for both marketing and engineering purposes. However, there has heretofore been no efficient way of compiling such data.
When collecting this type of information, it is important that consumers not know their activities are being monitored, since this may change their behavior. In addition, some consumers might become apprehensive at the thought of being monitored in this manner.
It is clear there has existed a long and unfilled need for a system and method for obtaining information on consumer tissue preferences and habits that is accurate, efficient and substantially undetectable by consumers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for obtaining information on consumer tissue preferences and habits that is accurate, efficient and substantially undetectable by consumers.
In order to achieve the above and other objects of the invention, a system for collecting data on toilet tissue use at a particular location, includes, according to a first aspect of the invention, a sensor for sensing one or more characteristics of toilet tissue use at a particular dispensing location; and a recorder, in communication with the sensor, for receiving and recording data from the sensor, whereby toilet tissue use at the dispensing location can be monitored and studied.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a system for analyzing individual and aggregate usage of toilet tissue use at a particular toilet stall, includes a determining system for determining whether a person is present in a toilet stall; a sensor for sensing one or more characteristics of toilet tissue use at the toilet stall; an analyzer for analyzing data that is supplied by the sensor; and a recorder for recording data from at least one of the sensor and the analyzer, the determining system, the sensor, the analyzer and the recorder being configured and positioned so as to be substantially undetectable to a user, whereby toilet tissue use at the toilet stall can be accurately monitored and studied.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a system for collecting data on the use of a roll form absorbent commercial paper product at a particular location includes a sensor for sensing one or more characteristics of paper use at a particular dispensing location; and a recorder, in communication with the sensor, for receiving and recording data from the sensor, whereby paper use at the dispensing location can be monitored and studied.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, a method for collecting data relevant to an individual""s use of an absorbent roll type paper product in a communal area includes steps of: (a) determining when a person enters an area that is adjacent to a paper product dispenser; (b) monitoring the person""s use of the paper product in such a manner that the person is not aware of such monitoring; and (c) recording data obtained from the monitoring.
A still further aspect of the invention involves a system for monitoring product usage at a particular location. The system comprises a product dispenser in which a sensor device is positioned to detect removal of the product. A local transmission unit is in operative communication with the sensor. The local transmission unit generates a data signal of predetermined format representative of at least product usage, and wirelessly broadcasts the data signal. A data collection unit located remote from the dispenser is operative to receive the data signal and store usage information representative thereof.
Additional aspects of the invention are achieved by a system for monitoring product usage at a plurality of locations. The system comprises a plurality of product dispensers, each of which includes a sensor device positioned therein to detect removal of the product. A plurality of local transmission units are also provided, each associated with a respective dispenser to receive usage information from the respective sensor. The local transmission unit responsively generates a data signal of predetermined format. A data collection unit located remote from the dispenser is operative to receive data signals from all of the local transmitters and store usage information representative thereof.
A roll web product dispenser constructed according to the invention comprises a dispenser housing having a roll support mechanism located therein. A sensor element is operative to rotate as the roll web product is withdrawn by a user. The dispenser also includes a detector positioned to sense rotation of the sensor element. A local transmission unit in operative communication with the detector is positioned in the dispenser housing.
A liquid product dispenser constructed according to the invention comprises a dispenser housing having a liquid product reservoir located therein. An actuator mechanism is also provided for dispensing a quantity of product from the liquid product reservoir. A sensor is operative to detect that the quantity of product has been dispensed.
A folded web product dispenser constructed according to the invention comprises a dispenser housing adapted to maintain the folded web product in a stack. A sensor is positioned to detect removal of individual product sheets from the stack.
Still further aspects of the present invention are achieved by a dispenser apparatus for dispensing sheets of web product arranged in a stack. The apparatus comprises a dispenser housing adapted to maintain the web product in a stack. The dispenser housing defines a throat through which sheets of the web product are pulled by a user. The apparatus further includes a sensor arrangement having a plurality of transducer devices located at spaced apart locations about the throat of the dispenser. Each of the transducer devices includes a contacting portion extending into the throat such that at least one of the contacting portions will be contacted by a sheet being pulled therethrough.
In exemplary embodiments, the sensor arrangement further comprises signal condition circuitry in electrical communication with the plurality of transducer devices. The signal condition circuitry is operative to output one or more composite signals based on the signals received from the transducer devices. Preferably, the dispenser apparatus will further comprise a local processor in electrical communication with the condition circuitry. Based on the composite signal, the local processor is operative to calculate predetermined information regarding dispensing of sheets through the throat.
Often, the plurality of transducer devices will comprise at least four piezoelectric transducer devices. In such embodiments, a first pair of the four transducer devices may be located in a front portion of the throat and a second pair of the transducer devices may be located in a back portion of the throat. The piezoelectric transducer devices may be mounted to a circuit board configured to at least partially surround the throat.
Additional objects of the present invention are achieved by a method of detecting sheets of folded web product withdrawn through a throat of a product dispenser. One step of the method involves situating a plurality of transducer devices about the throat. The transducer devices are operative to detect passage of a sheet of the folded web product adjacent thereto and responsively generate a detection signal. As another step, the detection signals produced by the transducer devices are sensed as the sheets are withdrawn through the throat. A further step of the method involves the use of electronic processor means to determine at least the number of sheets withdrawn per product pull based on the detection signals. Often, it will be desirable to further utilize the electronic processor means to determine a total number of sheets withdrawn from the dispenser over a selected period of time.
According to exemplary methodology, determining the number of withdrawn sheets may involve several substeps. First, selected benchmark information may be derived from the detection signals. Next, the benchmark information may be compared against predetermined data to determine the number of sheets withdrawn per product pull.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.